


these nights are still ours

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The moon is high in the sky, the nearest thing it can be to full without Justin transforming for the night.





	

The moon is high in the sky, the nearest thing it can be to full without Justin transforming for the night. Honestly, he’s still surprised that it’s so visible this close to the heart of the city, even though it’s been years since he moved here. Stars can barely be seen, and he’ll never have anything close to a quiet night here (thanks to not only the buzzing metropolis itself but having a musician for a boyfriend, too), but Justin doesn’t care. That’s why he came here in the first place – to be a part of it all.

And so he is. One of Heath’s hands is in his, their fingers laced together as he pulls Justin through the night. He’s always so full of energy after a show, even if it’s just a tiny gig in a bar like tonight’s was, as if the moon’s charging him like it does Justin. The street’s less busy than it could be, and Heath keeps looking behind him to catch Justin’s eye and grin.

“Come on,” he says, hand squeezing Justin’s a little tighter. “I wanna get you home.”

“Oh?” Justin has to smirk, has to raise an eyebrow. “And why would that be?”

“I think you know,” Heath tells him, and he stops walking, letting Justin make up the couple of steps in between them.

“Mm, of course,” says Justin, and he lets go of Heath’s hand so he can get his arms around Heath’s waist instead. “Though really I’m surprised you didn’t just pull me into the bathroom at the bar after you finished performing.”

Heath snorts at that.

“Excuse you, I do have standards,” he says. His arms reach up to wind around Justin’s neck.

“Are you sure about that?” Justin says, and Heath shuts him up with a kiss, which – _yes_. This is exactly what Justin wanted. He kisses back with everything he’s got, not caring about other pedestrians who might see them. He always feels more relaxed, more carefree around the moons, and the fact that Heath’s so happy tonight too just makes Justin feel even better.

God, he just – he loves this man so much that sometimes he isn’t even sure it’s possible. It doesn’t matter that they live in the tiniest of apartments, that sometimes in the winter it’s even colder than outside and they have to huddle together constantly to be anywhere close to warm, that they have to climb four flights of stairs every day because the elevator’s never been fixed in all the time they’ve been there. Justin wouldn’t trade what he has with Heath for the world. To have found someone so supportive and genuine and just pure fun, someone who’s OK with the whole werewolf thing on top of that… it’s everything. Justin knows it is. It’s there in the kiss, in the look in Heath’s eyes when they break apart.

“So.” Heath’s face is still so close to Justin’s; it’s taking just about everything in Justin for him not to start kissing Heath again. “How about we take this home, huh? How about we take this to our bed?”

“You say that like you think we’ll make it past the hallway,” Justin murmurs. He has to pull away, taking Heath’s hand in his like it was before. “Like we’ll make it into the apartment before you have to push me up against a wall and kiss me again.”

“Hm,” is all Heath seems to have to say to that, but Justin knows it means _maybe you’re right_ , and that _maybe_ means _definitely_ , and he can’t help but smirk at that. “Fuck you,” Heath adds a moment later, and _oh_ , Justin has to smirk even _more_.

“You will be, if you want,” he says, and this time, it’s his turn to lead the way for a while, pulling on Heath’s hand as they make their way back home, the lights and noise of the city unable to distract them from each other, the moon still shining bright up above.

(And, when they do get home, Justin’s right: they hardly manage to make it into the living room.)


End file.
